


白龙冠天安排上了 全文

by lxz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz
Summary: 4p黄暴





	白龙冠天安排上了 全文

**Author's Note:**

> 4p黄暴

第十七章

 

“不要……不要了……求求你们……”

放过我吧……

 

后穴过分的刺激变成绵延的痛苦，细密的绒毛每一次划过肠壁的褶皱，都让主人惨叫呼痛，一次次的战栗不止。

白宇小心地把抽插的按摩棒轻轻拔出，润滑剂混着透明的粘液在顶端牵扯不清，纠缠着勾出一道长长的银丝，随着按摩棒不断的离去，无可挽留的断裂破碎，掉在地毯上堆起了小小的一团。

小穴儿已经无法完全闭合了，一张一合地吐着口水，殷红的穴口泛着水光，大段大段的爱液不停的流出来，打湿了名贵华美的图案。

朱一龙失神地看着白宇的动作，他看见心爱的小白把那个折磨他太久的东西小心翼翼的拿出去，晃成浆糊的脑袋想不出来自己接下来会遭遇什么，只能像一只懵懂的小猫咪，歪着脑袋打量着主人，一个动作一个转头，头上小小的猫耳一摇一晃，发顶扫得人心痒。

翟天临在一旁静静看着这场活色生香，用消毒湿巾擦拭着手里粗长的按摩棒，见白宇把机器拿出走，走过去接替白宇，蹲在朱一龙两腿之间，把手里的东西换上。

朱一龙躺在地上，看仰起头盯着天花板的吊灯，暖黄的灯光看起来温馨的像家里的餐厅，繁复的雕花又像舞厅那么光芒四射，三个人恶趣味的很，把层层的玻璃蜡烛换成了小小的胖兔子，暖光的灯光在圆圆的兔子里亮着，憨态可掬，充满童趣。

朱一龙仰头看着这一大堆的兔崽子，觉得自己就是一个被五花大绑的短腿兔子。后穴不受控制的开合，不能完全闭合的小嘴漏着冰凉的空气，彭冠英伸手捂住这对招人的眼睛，感觉到长长的睫毛在掌心清扫，勾人的像是酒吧里，故意用尾巴拉人的兔女郎。

“龙龙乖，把眼睛闭上……”

彭冠英的声音就是他的海洛因，盛开的罂粟怎么不让人跪拜？

朱一龙听话的闭上眼睛，柔软的睫毛盖住一泓春水，感觉到里的桃花眼终于安静下来，彭冠英点头示意翟天临可以开始了。

按摩棒依旧粗长，仿真度高的像是人类的皮肤，朱一龙修长的脖颈向后扬起，弯出一个小小的弧度，白皙的皮肉上还残留着青紫的掐痕，破碎的声音同时从两张嘴里呜咽出来，上面的嘴沙哑支离，下面的穴瑟缩讨好，冰凉的假阴茎最终被全部捅了进去，殷红的两张嘴终于哭喊出声。

“一龙，听话，”翟天临半跪着拨弄两下股间的东西，嘴里安慰着，手上斥骂着打开开关，“做完就结束。”

做完……？  
什么……？

大大的脑袋里充满小小的问号，不用等自己想明白，血肉里的东西就告诉他需要做完什么。

高度仿真的阴茎在体内轰然旋转，连续的抽插并不亚于之前的机器，青紫红肿的屁股被顶的一耸一耸，在地毯上摩擦着又添一层红肿，被玩具操弄的人深深的吸了一大口气，却咳在喉间也叫不出半分东西。

腿间的分身精神抖擞地吐着粘液，下身熟悉的感觉让朱一龙头皮发麻，一张一合的嘴是岸上干涸的人鱼，半点的求饶在白光闪过之后变为破解的嘶哑。

不要……不要了……

求求你们……

射过的分身疲软下来，半途又改道回来重新昂首挺胸。

不要……

不要射了……

按摩棒在后面抽插旋转偶尔有鲜红的嫩肉一起翻出，药效已经过半，肠壁敏感的要命，轻轻一碰就是战栗哆嗦偏偏那东西凶狠的碾压着，细小的褶皱，柔软的肠壁，红肿的敏感点……  
要么是狠命的抽插，要么是强力的震动，前面的分身一股一股的射个不停，到最后什么也射不出来，玩到极致也只剩下一两滴透明的粘液，委屈巴巴地流下来。

“唔啊……不要了……求求你们……”朱一龙没有聚焦的哭喊着，沙哑的喉咙撕裂了柔软的声线，“……我不会了……求求你……饶了我吧……啊——”

粗长的玩具突然开始膨胀，柔软红肿的壁肉被迫撑开，电动的阴茎开始变得滚烫温度越来越高，恍惚间朱一龙觉得自己要被烫坏烫熟，混成一浆的脑子糊涂的要命，隐隐约约觉得自己就是火锅里的牛肉，由内而外被滚烫的热汤煮熟。

“不要……不要……疼……太烫了……冠英…甩着头把彭冠英的手扔开，哭红的眼睛四处寻找可以依赖的人，“冠英……天临……玩坏了……好烫……唔啊……小白！小白救救我！……不要了……会……会熟的……啊——”

射到什么也不剩的分身又一次勃起，隐约间似乎有一股透明的水柱射了了出来被迫使用的后穴和小小龙叫嚣着疼痛，眼前一黑，朱一龙的视野里忘了是谁的脸，终于不见了踪影。

 

你经历过死亡吗？

 

你曾经，从地狱经过天堂吗？

 

狡猾的小白兔缩在洞穴里睡得正香，温柔的雄狮在一边舔舐他柔软的皮毛，草原狼尽职尽责的充当着床垫，万兽之王休憩在一旁。

春天来了。

 

——END.


End file.
